


Home Alone

by penguingal, Schnaucl (Onetrackmind)



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Incest, M/M, comment porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-31
Updated: 2007-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-21 06:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguingal/pseuds/penguingal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onetrackmind/pseuds/Schnaucl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Alan's away Charlie has the house all to himself.  What is he to do but invite Don to keep him company?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Alone

Hey, buddy," Don said, walking into the coffee room. "I didn't know you were here."  
  
Charlie looked up from the journal he was reading as he stirred his coffee and grinned at Don. "I thought I'd drop by before heading home, see what was happening. I didn't see you when I came in, so I thought I'd wait here, seeing as your coffee-drinking habits are highly predictable. My Friday afternoon class ended early and Dad's gone for the weekend, so I'm looking forward to a nice, quiet weekend at home. Alone."  
  
He watched Don carefully as this information filtered through his brain, and his grin grew wider as he saw Don's eyes light up.  
  
"Alone, huh?"  
  
"Yep. All alone."  
  
"Not going to throw any wild parties?"  
  
"As I recall, you were the one throwing the parties in high school."  
  
"Don threw parties?" Colby asked, joining them.  
  
"Big ones. This one time--"  
  
"Charlie..." Don warned.  
  
Charlie grinned and drank his coffee.  
  
Colby thankfully let the matter drop and as soon as he'd grabbed his coffee, he was on his way back to his desk.  
  
Don strolled over to Charlie and leaned against the table. "Are you sure you won't get lonely all alone in that big house? I could drop by, have dinner. Just to make sure."  
  
"I think you should do that. Just in case." He grinned and took another sip of his coffee. "So when will you be free?"  
  
Checking his watch, Don considered. "Say 7:00? I have some things I need to wrap up here."  
  
"Seven it is. I'll let you get back to work."  
  
"Should I bring anything?"  
  
"Nah. I'll cook."  
  
Don resisted the urge to make a sarcastic comment about Charlie's cooking. It really had greatly improved since he'd bought the house and spent more time actually cooking for himself. "Sounds perfect," he said, putting a hand on Charlie's shoulder.  
  
He let his voice drop just a little. "See you tonight."  
  
"Don't be late." Charlie waved goodbye then headed for the grocery store.  
  
By the time seven o'clock rolled around Charlie had picked up a little and dinner was a few minutes away from being ready to be served.  
  
Don let himself into the house at exactly 6:59, smiling at the lit candles on the dining room table. Charlie could be such a romantic sometimes. He shifted the bottle of wine he'd picked up to his other hand as he pushed through the kitchen door, almost running smack into Charlie.  
  
"I thought I heard the door," Charlie said, stepping back into Don's personal space after his initial jump back.  
  
Smiling, Don tipped Charlie's chin up and kissed him deeply. "You're sure we're all alone this weekend?"  
  
"I'm positive. Dad's wine tasting with Larry and won't be back until late Sunday. I told Larry I needed time to work in peace."  
  
"You really are a genius," Don said as he pulled Charlie closer, devouring his lips in a hot, fierce kiss. His hand slid down Charlie's back to cup his ass. "It's been too long since we've had this much time together."  
  
"And even longer since we've had the house."  
  
"Very true," Don said. "How many different places in the house do you think we can have sex?"  
  
Charlie laughed and wrapped his arms around Don. "I think we should try for as many places as possible. After dinner."  
  
"If you insist. What'd you cook us?"  
  
"Scallops and angel hair pasta, some good bread. And I have pie for dessert. All I need is... wine," Charlie finished as Don held up the bottled he'd brought.  
  
"First thing you learn in the FBI is to always be ready for anything." He kissed Charlie again and pulled some plates to set the table. Charlie followed him out with dinner a moment later. "It smells fantastic, buddy. So, how was your day?"  
  
"My day was okay. Nothing terribly exciting. How was yours?"  
  
"Quiet for a change. It won't last, but it's good to have some time to decompress, take care of some important matters." Don reached across the table and took Charlie's hand, squeezing it gently.  
  
Charlie returned the smile and the squeeze. "I'm glad we could do this. I like being able to be at home with you."  
  
"Me too. You know, Dad once suggested that I move back in here since I'm here all the time anyway. And part of me was tempted, but I just know I'd never be able to control myself the way I'd have to." Don sighed a little and poked at his food, still holding Charlie's hand.  
  
"No, it would be too dangerous," Charlie agreed. "But now we have your apartment as a refuge. We know we'll have privacy there."  
  
"The apartment always seems warmer when you're in it," Don said quietly. He kissed Charlie's fingers and then let him go. "I love getting to spend time like this with you. Alone and uninterrupted. In fact," he pulled his cell phone off his belt and shut it off, "now I can really be sure we won't be interrupted."  
  
"Are you sure?" Charlie asked softly. He was honored by the gesture, and the truth was, if someone wanted to find him they'd probably call the house. But still.  
  
"Positive," Don said, taking one last bite of his food and then putting his fork down. "I want to spend the whole weekend wrapped up in you. We don't even have to leave the house if you don't want to." He hooked an ankle around the bottom rung of Charlie's chair and pulled him closer. Running a hand up Charlie's chest, he cupped his jaw and turned his face toward him before closing the short distance and claiming his lips in a long, tender, passionate kiss.  
  
Charlie responded in kind. Kiss followed kiss and at last Charlie rested his forehead against Don's. "I love you, Don."  
  
"I love you, too, Charlie," Don said, just enjoying the closeness and intimacy of the moment. Eventually, he pulled back and snagged Charlie's glass of wine along with his own. "Come on, let's finish our wine on the couch."  
  
Charlie followed Don to the couch. It was really nice to be able to relax at the house. To be able to give Don a kiss and not worry about getting caught.  
  
Don put his arm around Charlie's shoulder pulling him close against his side. He pressed a kiss into his curls. "This is really nice," he said.  
  
"Yeah. I love being here with you."  
  
They sat together in comfortable silence or making idle conversation as they sipped their wine. Eventually, one of Charlie's hands found Don's thigh, his fingertips caressing the inner muscle as he ran it along his leg. Don let a soft moan slip and spread his legs a little, encouraging those wicked, knowing fingers.   
  
Charlie smiled and continued to stroke Don's leg, watching his brother with pleasure. Don's head was tilted back, his eyes closed. He let a finger caress Don's cock, still trapped in his pants. Charlie grinned, did it again, and then moved to kneel on the carpet between Don's legs.  
  
"Charlie..." Don moaned, his hand threading into Charlie's curls. He didn't push or tug, just let his hand rest there as a familiar, warm weight. He returned his brother's grin with one of his own and canted his hips outward a little more, sinking into the couch in blatant invitation.  
  
Charlie smiled and undid Don's belt buckle before slowly tugging down his zipper, gaze locked with Don's.  
  
Avidly, Don watched all of Charlie's movements, anticipation mingling with arousal to make his head spin in a way that had nothing to do with the wine. He licked his lips, his own lust reflected back in his brother's dark eyes. "Yes, Charlie," he murmured. "Please."  
  
Charlie smiled widened as he helped Don shimmy out of his pants.  
  
"Eager, aren't you?" Don teased lightly, pulling Charlie up for a fast kiss before resettling himself against the cushions. Truth was, of course, he was just as eager for Charlie's mouth as Charlie seemed to be for his cock. Over all the time they'd been together, Charlie'd become an expert at his body, knowing all of his triggers well enough to draw out his pleasure or make him tip over the edge fast and hard.  
  
Charlie laughed. "Like you're not?" He stroked Don once, twice, then lowered his head to lick delicately at Don's cock.  
  
Don's laugh ended on a groan as a ripple of pleasure shot up his spine. "Fuck, Charlie," he whispered, his hips twitching upward, begging for more.  
  
Charlie slowly swallowed him down, inch by torturous inch.  
  
"I see how it's going to be," Don groaned, panting a little as pleasure surged through him, good, but not nearly enough.  
  
Charlie laughed again but continued to suck Don slowly, teasing him as much as he could.  
  
Fingers curling into the cushions, Don bit his lip and tried to control himself as much as he could as Charlie's tongue pulled moans and embarrassing whimpers out of him. "So good. God, Charlie," he gasped. "More. Please."  
  
Charlie teased for a few minutes more but then began to suck hard, reaching up with one hand to gently caress Don's balls.  
  
Don forced himself to hold still as Charlie sucked in earnest. It was the only brain function he had left as everything he had was focused on the wet heat surrounding his cock and those teasing, elegant fingers caressing him. Far sooner than he might have liked, he was writhing and panting on the cushions, totally lost to the pleasure he was receiving. A gasped "Charlie!" was all the warning he could manage before he let go, coming down Charlie's throat.  
  
Charlie swallowed Don down then sat back on the couch and pulled Don into his arms for a thorough kiss.  
  
Blissed out and pliant in Charlie's hands, Don let himself be kissed over and over until he was able to sit up again and settle Charlie in his arms. "That was amazing," he murmured, voice still rough with pleasure. He rubbed his hand up and down Charlie's back, eventually slipping it under his shirt to tease at the soft skin.  
  
"I was pretty amazing, wasn't I?" Charlie said, grinning.  
  
Don laughed. "Definitely. And sexy... and beautiful... and all mine," he said, punctuating each phrase with a kiss to a different part of Charlie's neck.  
  
"All yours," Charlie agreed with an appreciative groan.  
  
"Let's go upstairs," Don murmured against the skin of Charlie's neck.  
  
"Okay." Charlie smiled and kissed Don again.  
  
Don stood and stripped his shirt, figuring if he were going to walk through the house half-naked, he might as well go all the way. He pulled Charlie to him and backed him through the house, kissing him as they went.  
  
Charlie returned kiss for kiss, hands gently caressing Don's back and sometimes slipping lower. It was weird and erotic and just indescribable that Don was doing this with him here in the same home where they'd grown up.  
  
Kicking the door to Charlie's room open, Don shuffled him backwards to land unceremoniously on the bed. He pushed Charlie's shirt up his torso, kissing the skin. "Off. Too many clothes."  
  
"Sir, yes sir," Charlie laughed.  
  
Don laughed, too, feeling light and easy. He tenderly helped Charlie remove his clothes, kissing skin as it was revealed to him, until they were both lying naked on the bed. "It's so strange to be in here with you like this," he murmured, wrapping himself around Charlie. "Good, but strange, too."  
  
"Yeah. I'm afraid if I think about it too hard it'll just be weird. But I like being here with you. I always have."  
  
"I know. I like being here with you, too," Don said, kissing Charlie deeply. He rolled him under his body, nudging a knee between his legs.  
  
Charlie moaned softly, his body arching into Don's.  
  
"Tell me what you want, buddy," Don murmured, kissing his way down Charlie's neck and along his collarbone.  
  
"Fuck me, Don," he said, bringing up Don's hand to nibble at the flesh of his palm. "Slow and sweet."  
  
Don shuddered in pleasure. "I can do that," he replied, his free hand caressing Charlie's body. He kissed his way down Charlie's chest, stopping to tug a nipple between his lips.  
  
Charlie moaned and kissed Don's palm. "I love you."  
  
"I love you, too. With all my heart," Don said, caressing Charlie's face. He continued his slow trip down Charlie's body until he could suck the head of Charlie's cock into his mouth, one hand playing gently with his balls.  
  
Charlie moaned and widened his legs, letting Don's hand slip away so that Charlie could bury his fingers in Don's short hair.  
  
Grinning a little, Don took more of Charlie in, sucking him firm but slow, letting Charlie feel every slide of his warm, wet mouth. His hand dipped down to caress the soft skin behind Charlie's balls as he swallowed him all the way.  
  
Charlie cried out and arched his back, his toes digging into the sheets.  
  
"Easy, Charlie," Don soothed, backing off and digging through his brother's nightstand for the lubricant. "I've got you."  
  
He slipped two slicked fingers into Charlie, his hunger for him growing.  
  
Charlie moaned and pushed himself up to claim Don's lips in a fierce, hungry kiss.  
  
"God," Don moaned, finishing Charlie's prep as quickly as he could while still making sure he was going to be ready for him. He slipped his fingers free and lined himself up, slipping in just an inch or so and then pulling out again. He did this over and over until Charlie bit his lip and groaned, his hips arching and trying to get more contact. Then he proceeded to two inches, starting the process all over again.  
  
Charlie moaned as Don built his pleasure bit by sweetly tortuous bit until finally he was nearly out of his mind. "Don, please, need you!"  
  
Grabbing Charlie by the hips, Don relented, pushing all the way inside and beginning to thrust in earnest. "Charlie," he moaned. "God, Charlie."  
  
"Don!" Charlie kissed Don fiercely and rode the waves of pleasure with him, finally coming with a hoarse shout.  
  
Don followed him over the edge almost immediately, his muscles constricting as he let go and then relaxing, leaving him limp and spent on top of Charlie. He took a deep breath and gently extracted himself from his brother's body, stretching out next to him on the mattress and pulling him into his arms.  
  
Charlie curled into Don and kissed his shoulder. "Hi."  
  
"Hi," Don replied, smiling and stroking Charlie's curls. "It's a good thing Dad isn't coming home any time soon. Because I don't think I can move."  
  
Charlie groaned. "No talking about Dad in bed," he said, giving Don a gentle pinch.  
  
Don jerked a little, but he grinned, kissing Charlie deeply. "Sorry. My point was that moving isn't really an option for me right now, so I hope you're comfy."  
  
"Very comfortable." He smiled and kissed Don's chest. "I love being able to do this with you."  
  
"Good. Because I plan to have many more nights like this with you, for as long as you want me."  
  
"I'll always want you, Don," he said softly. "Always."  
  
"That works out then, because I'll always want you, too." Don could feel his eyes getting heavy and he settled into a comfortable spot on the mattress, Charlie's head on his chest. "So what do you think, sex in the kitchen tomorrow morning?"  
  
"Most definitely," Charlie said, grinning.  
  
Don laughed softly and kissed the top of Charlie's head. "I love you, buddy. Sleep well." He smiled to himself as he closed his eyes, images of Charlie naked and laid out against one of the counters drifting through his head.


End file.
